


Marshamallows and Whip Cream

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexmas 2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Winter Wonderland, clexmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke and Raven take Clarke's daughter to the Winter Wonderland that's been set up in their city where Clarke's daughter (literally) runs into Lexa who is there with Anya and Anya's daughter.Day 7 of Clexmas 2019.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575379
Comments: 22
Kudos: 312





	Marshamallows and Whip Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to write for all 7 days leading up to Christmas, let's see if that actually happens though. Again, I intend to have all these set in the same world as well, so these are characters that will appear in all 7 fics.

“Look,” Anya said to Lexa as they continued to walk through the Winter Wonderland that had been set up in the city, “all I’m saying is maybe you should get out a bit more.”

“I moved here literally three days ago,” Lexa replied with a roll of her eyes, her gloved hands wrapped around the hot chocolate that she had picked up at one of the small pop up stalls, “at what point in those three days was I supposed to get out a bit more?”

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it.” Anya said, letting out an exasperated sigh, “You’re impossible, you know that?”

“I’ve been told a few times,” Lexa said with what appeared to be a perfect mix between a nod and a shrug, “mostly by you, I might add.”

“Well, if other people were as smart as I am, you’d have been told more.” Anya said, a smile tugging at her lips.

She loved teasing her sister, it had been part of their relationship since she was old enough to realise how fun it was, it was something that got even more fun when Lexa was old enough to not go running to Indra every time it happened but come back at her with matching sass.

“You know,” Anya said as they rounded yet another corner, following her daughter as she explored every inch of their current location, as she had every year they had been coming here, “Raven has this friend…”

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “absolutely not.”

“You haven’t even heard me out.” Anya said with a laugh.

“Raven has this friend, she’s really great, she’s funny, she’s hot,” Lexa said, “then when it doesn’t work out because we are literally incompatible, it’ll make everything super awkward. How close am I?”

“Honestly, pretty close,” Anya said with another laugh, making Lexa laugh as well as she shook her head, “apart from you being incompatible, I think you’d be great together actually. I mean, you’ll probably be vomit-inducingly cute, so maybe it wouldn’t be such a great idea.”

“You’re forgetting how cute you and Raven are when you think nobody is looking.” Lexa said, her eyebrow arching slightly as she looked at her sister.

“We’re not cute.” Anya grumbled, shaking her head.

“Hey, Tris.” Lexa said, calling out to her niece, who turned to look at her, “how cute are your mom and Raven together?”

Tris made a huge dramatic show of putting her fingers in her mouth and pretending to vomit.

“Thanks kid.” Lexa said with laugh, before turning to Anya, “when a 6 year old does that, you know it’s bad.”

“You’re a terrible influence on her.” Anya said, shaking her head.

“Yep,” Lexa replied with a nod, “it’s in my job description as favourite aunt.”

x-x-x-x

“So,” Raven said as she and Clarke followed Clarke’s daughter around, her eyes lighting up with every new thing she saw, “Anya’s sister moved here.”

“You may have mentioned that,” Clarke said, knowing exactly what was coming, “every day for the last three days, and you told me she was moving here almost every day for a month and a half before that.”

“I just think that…” Raven started to say.

“You are not setting me up with Anya’s sister, Raven,” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “the last time you tried to set me up with someone it didn’t exactly end up very well did it.”

“How was I supposed to know that Ontari had an instant dislike of kids.” Raven said.

“It could’ve been something that you thought about before setting us up, because in case it’s escaped your notice, I have a kid.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“How could I not notice,” Raven said, her eyes flicking from Clarke to Madi, “she’s the only reason I’m friends with you.”

“We’ve been friends since we were 5, Raven.” Clarke replied with a laugh.

“Yep,” Raven said with a nod, “cause I always knew you’d have a great kid.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her.

“Just think about it.” Raven said, “We know that she loves kids already, so that isn’t going to be some big thing to her.”

“Loving kids and starting a relationship with someone who has one is a totally different thing.” Clarke said.

“You know,” Raven said with a dramatic sigh, shaking her head a little, “if you don’t put yourself out there you’ll die old and alone with your 20 cats, and Madi never visiting because you’re an emotionless spinster.”

“20 cats?” Clarke asked, an amused tone in her voice, “you really think I’d have 20 cats?”

“Maybe the hairless kind, cause we all know how you get about that.” Raven said, making Clarke laugh again.

“Madi,” Clarke called as Madi started to get a little to far ahead of them, “don’t go to far ahead.”

Madi looked behind her to make sure her mom and aunt Raven weren’t too far behind, making sure she could still see them, before she once again started exploring.

x-x-x-x

After about another 20 minutes of walking around Tris decided that she was hungry, even though when they had stopped for hot drinks she hadn’t been, so they decided to get some food from one of the food trucks. While they were waiting in line Lexa could hear someone yelling at their kid.

“Madi, stop running and look where you’re going.” came the voice.

That was the only warning Lexa got before a small child barrelled into her legs.

“Hi.” Lexa said looking down at the kid who was now standing directly in front of her looking up at her.

“Raven!” Tris yelled loudly before running around Lexa and towards Raven.

“Hey champ,” Raven said, picking her up, “oof you’re getting heavy. Did you grow since I last saw you?”

“Nope.” Tris said with a giggle, shaking her head.

“You sure?” Raven asked, Tris nodded her head in reply, “huh.”

“I am so sorry.” Clarke said, walking over to where Madi was still standing in front of Lexa.

“No need,” Lexa said with a smile, “no damage done.”

“Still, she needs to look where she’s going.” Clarke said with a sigh, looking down at Madi.

“Accident.” Madi said with a shrug.

Lexa couldn’t stop the smile tugging at her lips.

“Okay,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes, “apologise to…”

“Lexa,” Lexa replied, “Lexa Woods.”

“Wait, you’re…” Clarke started to say, looking between Lexa and Anya.

“Anya’s sister,” Lexa said with a nod, “but please don’t hold that against me.”

“She was adopted.” Anya said with a shrug.

“So were you.” Lexa replied with a laugh.

Clarke felt a smile playing on her lips as she shook her head.

“Sorry Lexa.” Madi said.

“That’s okay.” Lexa replied with a smile.

“Do you like Frozen?” Madi asked, still looking up at Lexa.

“She’s been asking everyone that since Raven took her to the cinema to see the movie,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “honey, I don’t think…”

“I do actually.” Lexa said with a nod, surprising Clarke.

“The new one?” Madi asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

“I like both.” Lexa said, biting the inside of her lip to stop herself laughing at how serious the young girl looked in that moment.

“Good answer.” Madi said with a nod.

“Does that mean we’re friends now?” Lexa asked.

“Depends.” Madi replied.

“On what?” Lexa said with a laugh.

“Marshmallows or whip cream in hot chocolate?” Madi asked.

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her. Her daughter was usually shy around new people, but that obviously wasn’t the case here.

“Both.” Lexa said, crouching down in front of the girl.

“My mommy says you can’t have both,” Madi said, glancing back at Clarke, “says it makes the marshmallows go funny.”

“Really?” Lexa asked, Madi nodding as Lexa looked at Clarke, before she leaned a little closer to Madi, “well, I think your mommy is wrong, but let’s not tell her.”

Madi nodded her head, which amused Lexa no end.

“So,” Anya said, “I guess it makes sense for us to look around the rest of this place together.”

“I suggested that before we even got here,” Raven said with a sigh, “but you said you didn’t want to overload your sister with too much at once.”

“You’re too much at once, Raven…” Lexa said, rolling her eyes as she stood back up.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Clarke said with a nod.

Clarke, Madi and Raven joined Anya, Lexa and Tris in the queue for food. Well, Anya and Raven took Tris and Madi and stood in front of Clarke and Lexa.

“My sister is an asshole.” Lexa muttered, knowing exactly what was happening.

“I’m not going to disagree.” Clarke said, making the brunette laugh a little, “I’m Clarke by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Lexa replied.

As they reached the front of the line Lexa had an idea.

“Can I get Madi a drink?” Lexa asked.

“Sure,” Clarke said, mildly amused about what Lexa seemed to have planned, “but when she’s awake all night because of a sugar high, I’m blaming you.”

“Deal.” Lexa said, a smile tugging at her lips.

x-x-x-x

It was almost an hour after Lexa had proved to Madi that you can in fact have both marshmallows and whip cream on hot chocolate when Clarke realised that she didn’t need to worry about Madi staying awake due to a sugar high as her daughter was pretty much sleeping on her feet.

“I think we’re going to have to get going soon.” Clarke said, a lot more disappointed about that than she thought she would be before she left the house that night.

Raven was already carrying Tris who also seemed to be pretty sleepy.

“Want me to carry her?” Lexa asked, glancing at Clarke.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that…” Clarke replied.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” Lexa said with a soft smile, “I’m sure she doesn’t weigh anymore than Tris and she’s easy to carry.”

“If you’re sure.” Clarke said.

“Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” Lexa said.

Madi had been listening to the whole thing so when it seemed like her mom was in agreement she just stood in front of Lexa with her arms up.

“Up you come.” Lexa said, lifting her up with no trouble at all, which surprised Clarke no end.

Within minutes of Lexa picking her up, Madi was fast asleep.

“I think she likes you.” Clarke said, looking at them both.

“What can I say,” Lexa replied, “I’m very likeable.”

“Modest too.” Raven said from where she was walking in front of them.

“Guess you’re rubbing off on me Raven.” Lexa said, making Clarke laugh, a lot, which in turn made Lexa smile.

“I think it’s time we take these two home.” Anya said, noticing the fact that both of the kids were asleep.

“We don’t have to call it a night,” Raven said, “we can all go back to Anya’s, put the kids to bed and make a night of it.”

“I have a job interview tomorrow.” Lexa said, “so I’ll have to pass on that unfortunately.”

“A job interview for a job that you already know you’ve got.” Raven said, shaking her head.

“What’s the interview for?” Clarke asked, looking at Lexa.

“I’m a lawyer.” Lexa replied, “work in child protection law.”

“That’s… impressive.” Clarke said, “and difficult at times I would assume.”

“It’s not the easiest thing sometimes, but it is rewarding.” Lexa said with a nod, “what do you do?”

“I’m a doctor,” Clarke said, “paediatrics.”

“Wow,” Lexa replied, “so we both work difficult jobs.”

“It seems we do.” Clarke said with a soft laugh.

Anya and Raven shared a look, this was going to be easier than either of them thought it would be.


End file.
